


【润智润】药物依赖

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智润】药物依赖

他感觉自己被一片漆黑的海洋淹没，浪潮缓慢地攀上他的身体、灵魂，他被一寸一寸地拖入那片深海。渐渐地，他什么都感觉不到了，只是冷，彻骨的寒冷。  
想要温暖、柔软，可以没有任何恐惧地陷进去的温暖。他想。

 

1

药物是个好东西。  
大野智一边想一边拿出了那个小小的、橘黄色的药瓶。  
他打开药瓶往嘴里丢了三颗白色的小颗粒，就着咖啡一口吞了进去，然后摊开了办公桌上的笔记本电脑和数位板，开始美其名曰构思实际上是发呆。

 

大野揉了揉眼睛，捂着嘴小小地打了个哈欠。

自从去过医院开回一大堆乱七八糟的药之后，纠缠了他好长时间的失眠症好了很多，有的时候因为人群而造成的恐惧感也基本上消失了，作为剧团的布景设计有的时候还得做编舞师，大野要面对的人群虽然没有演员们那么多，但也不是很少。  
以前他还对人群有着无法抵抗的恐惧感时，剧团长给他安排的编舞工作只能先挑一个学得又快又好的教，再由他来教给其他人，有的时候舞蹈种类不一样，还得换着人来教学，既麻烦又累。  
这种情况持续了很长时间，以至于到大野接受治疗后能够出现在剧团的舞室时，只有那么寥寥几人知道，一直以来他们剧团被观众津津乐道的舞蹈都是眼前这个猫着背的小个子想出来的。  
而布景设计的工作还好，大野可以在剧团排练厅空无一人的时候深夜独自过来赶制道具，在剧场空着的时候过去搭建布景。  
就是觉得自己这样很累，很令人沮丧，所以他才听了好友的话去了趟医院。

 

药物很管用，大野可以站在人群面前而不觉得恐惧，他可以向剧团的人们断断续续地说着自己的想法，也可以有人来帮忙布置场景。一切似乎都在变好。

今天也是一样，他吃了几颗药，打算在药物带来的困倦感到来之前想好那个帅气逼人的剧团长让他设计的一版海报。

他刚刚提笔打算随便画一些线条的时候，那个几乎可以直接靠脸出道的剧团长推门而入，站在大野的办公桌旁边，手撑着桌子，大大的眼睛诚恳地盯着他：“海报怎么样了？”  
大野直接倒在椅子上：“你昨天晚上才和我说了这个活儿啊最年轻最厉害的松润……”  
松本润眨了眨眼睛：“那就不要干了。”  
“哈？？”大野疑惑地看着他，“怎么，你终于肯招个人来帮我分担了？”  
“不，”松本把包里的一摞厚厚的纸放在大野的面前，挑了挑眉毛，“你来做主演。”

 

一阵沉默。

“你在开玩笑吗？”大野有些头痛地揉着太阳穴，“不是早就定下来主役了吗？”  
“他的家里出了些变故，”松本也很发愁地搓着手，“如果再找新人已经来不及了，毕竟现在已经快到第一轮宣传，所以我想找个从头到尾跟下来排练的人……”松本眼睛充满期待地看着大野，“综合下来就是你了！大野さん！你从头跟下来，而且你在剧团的时间没有比任何人少，另外……”他眨着眼睛，认真地看着大野，“我相信你有作为主役的能力。”  
“……你可以把二番三番提起来啊，”大野还在挣扎，“或者改动一下剧本……”  
“拜托了，大野さん。”松本诚恳地看着大野，那双眸子里浸满了他一直具有的对舞台和演出的热情。  
大野看着松本，叹了口气：“好吧……但是你知道我有人群恐惧症对吧，我不能保证自己可以顺利达到你的期望。”  
“没事，”松本一下子笑了，好看的眼睛眯成两条弯弯的月牙，嘴角的痣也似乎说着非常开心，“我相信你，有困难的话，有我在。”  
大野还想说什么，想了想，颓丧地指了指电脑屏幕：“那美工的活儿怎么办？”  
“那个你就不用管了，”松本直起了他扭着靠在桌子上的身体，“背好剧本，下午我会指导一下你。”

“……没得商量？”大野最后看了一眼松本，问道。  
“……我希望你可以答应，”松本顿了顿，有些失落，他扯出了一个微笑，继续说，“一开始我就觉得你可以登上那个舞台，如果你不上的话……太可惜了，”他有些忧伤地看着大野，“不过，如果你实在不愿意……我再想别的办法，没关系的。”  
大野看着松本这样，突然觉得心里一阵刺痛。他想，算了，大不了去医院多开点药。  
“我答应你，”他拿起那摞剧本，翻开一页，“但我还是不能保证自己能满足你莫名其妙的期待。”  
“嗯，我知道。”松本低头看着大野的发旋，“没关系。”

 

2

 

大野智从很早很早就发现自己拒绝不了松本润的任何要求。

那个时候，大野还只是松本认识的一个大学里学视觉传达设计的前辈，也是在油画系和雕塑系里都闻名遐迩的传说中的人物。而松本也是大野认识的表演系里数一数二的“King”。

现在的大野回忆起当初和松本的相识，美好又简单的不像话。

 

那会儿大野正完成自己的一幅细密画，虽然视觉传达设计不需要交这么细致的作业，但他自己不是很想放过自己，他喜欢安静地窝在画室里一点一点地做完这些看起来琐碎又宏大的工作，可以让他在几天几夜的失眠后疲惫地躺在床上睡着。

那天恰巧画室里有人，大野不太想让自己的半成品让别人看到，于是背着画板拿着一大摞的纸寻找一个空教室能让他安心地画画。  
他在教学楼里低着头走着，戴着的耳机里放着Aerosmith的歌，音量开得很大，没注意到一间经常去的空教室里有人，便直接推门进去了。  
大野进门自顾自地展开画板开始爬到地上画画，完全没有看到教室里还有另一个人在尴尬地看着他。  
那个人就是松本润，他来这间教室是想一个人背会儿台词，顺便把手上那本《舞台设计》读完，结果就被突然一言不发进来画画的大野吓到了。  
松本见大野没发出什么声音，似乎也听不到自己在说什么，也没管他，安静地读着书，时不时瞟一眼大野的画。

大野画完最后一笔，伸了个懒腰，把耳机摘了下来，嘟囔着什么。

“前辈好厉害……”松本站在大野的身后喃喃自语，把大野吓得差点把手里的笔丢出去。  
“你是……？”大野抬头看着松本，形状好看的眉头困惑地纠结在一起。  
“啊，我是表演系的松本润，”松本赶忙鞠了一躬，“你一定是大野前辈吧？我在学校画展上看到过你的画……”  
“哦，哦……”大野被松本连珠炮似的话搞得一愣一愣的，他看着松本亮亮的眼睛，做出了一个影响了他一生的决定。  
“你长得很好看，我想画你的眼睛，可以吗？”大野拍了拍屁股站起来，很认真地对松本说。  
松本愣了一下，他犹豫了几秒，笑着点头同意了：“可以，不过前辈也要答应我一件事。”  
大野本来不愿意让自己卷入这种没完没了的人情交易中的，但那天不知怎的，看着松本的眼睛，那双蜜色的、亮晶晶的眼睛，以及眼睛弯起来的时候下睫毛美丽的弧度，他不由自主地点了点头。

从那以后，大野智就再也拒绝不了松本的任何合理的、不合理的要求了。  
只不过松本的眼睛到现在都没有画完。

 

大野智拖拉着脚步走到了排练厅，他偷偷地打开门缝往里瞥了一眼，大厅里空空荡荡的，似乎没什么人。他扫了一圈确定排练厅没人之后，安心地推门走了进去。  
“大野さん！”一个奶音在空荡荡的排练厅里回响，透露着那个说话者的喜悦，“你来了！”  
我能不来吗，隔两分钟一个短信……  
大野腹诽，但他还是冲松本点了点头。  
“因为你还没背好台词，现在就是给你串一下流程和大致的走位之类……”松本把大野拉过来，连包都没来得及放下就开始对他讲自己的一些舞台上的设计和想法。

大野听着听着开始晃神，他盯着热情的松本开始想些有的没的。  
松本さん真是，这么多年都没有变过。  
他有些酸楚，又有些欣慰地想着。

当年松本毕业的时候，早已毕业三年做了插画师的大野被硬生生拉去了他的毕业聚会，在那个乱哄哄的酒馆里，松本对大野眼神发亮地说：“想不想和我一起做一个剧团？你来做我们的编舞师和美工，一定可以让这个剧团大红大紫的！”  
那个时候大野胃里的啤酒开始发挥它们的作用，他有些昏昏沉沉，没来得及疑惑为什么松本知道他会编舞和跳舞，就一头热地答应了那双带着酒精晕染的殷红和对未来无限期待的眼睛。  
松本永远对自己喜欢和钟爱、负责的事物有着认真、纠结和追求完美的脾性，这是一个射手座的大野有的时候完全无法理解的。  
在平时的工作中，松本会因为一个布景的材质和摆放位置和大野吵起来，也会在演出后向他道歉，尽管会加上一句“你看我就说这样效果更好吧”。  
尽管大野他有的时候比处女座的松本在某些细节上更为固执。

 

“大野さん？大野さん？”松本的声音把思绪游走的大野拉回了现实，“又走神了？”松本抱着双臂皱起了眉毛。  
“抱歉抱歉，”大野赶忙说，“呃，刚才你说什么来着……？”  
松本叹了口气：“算了，今天先一起读剧本吧。”  
“诶？”  
“就像以前你陪我读剧本的时候那样，”松本拿出了剧本，朝大野扬了扬，“只不过这次换成我陪你读了。”说完，他一屁股坐在了排练厅里光滑的木地板上。  
“哦，哦。”大野懵懵地从包里掏出了有些折角的剧本，松本看了一眼便笑了出来。  
“大野さん果然没有变呢……”松本小声地说了一句，被大野听到了。  
他的耳朵有些红，大野清了清嗓子，也坐了下来，摊开剧本找到自己角色的台词，声情并茂地读了起来。

 

3

松本润很早就发现自己没有办法把视线从大野智身上挪开。

那个时候，松本刚刚入学，因为长得好看，在表演系里也算是声名远扬的新生，师哥师姐都恨不得每天围在他身边给他科普学校里的奇闻轶事。正巧那会儿学校里正在办一个学生投稿的画展，松本也就和大多数新生一样，新奇地去围观了。  
一个师哥带着他去参观了画展，大学各个年级、各个学院的作品都有，甚至连表演系都有人投稿并过审展出，质量还很高。只不过大多数都是临摹的素描、油画或者水彩，包括风景、人物、静物等，大致都属于写实的风格，可以看得出来是受过系统训练的结果。  
松本还是有一定的审美水平，所以在他看来这些都只不过是“作业”级别的画作，谈不上“作品”。  
直到他看到展厅中央的一幅巨型的油画。  
是一个月代头穿着兜裆布的男孩，表情有些说不出的沉着和冷静，阴影和色调都偏冷，笔法非常的细致又干净利落。  
最值得注目的是，男孩的另一半身体上画满了颜色调得通透细致又与众不同的密密麻麻的圆点。  
松本站在这幅画的前面，被它大胆的表达和与众不同的用色和光线震慑住了。他在被师哥拉走的一瞬间，赶紧瞥了一眼画作下面用遒劲的字体工整写着的名字——大野智，视觉传达设计系，三年级。  
松本在和他们吃饭的时候特地装作不经意地问了一下这个叫大野智的人的事情，没想到那位师哥笑得神秘：“你也想知道大野さん的事情？那可是学校里的传说级别的人物啊……”  
松本支支吾吾地应答着。  
师哥给他讲了关于大野智的事情，让松本对这个人愈发地关注了起来。不过随着开学时专业课程的压力和社团活动等等，松本一直没有什么机会再考虑大野的事情，他以为自己可能这辈子都不会和那么有才华的、低调到极点的人有什么交集。

结果没想到竟然那么巧合地认识了。  
而且松本还和那位大野前辈共事了那么长的时间。

 

读剧本连着进行了三天，大野几乎没怎么背台词，就在翻来覆去读剧本的时候记住了绝大多数的内容，松本从心底里觉得大野真的是个天才。  
这天松本安顿完演员们的排练之后，特地留下了和大野有较多对手戏的几位演员，叮嘱了他们几句就给大野打电话，让他来排练厅排练最麻烦的对手戏。  
松本和编剧商量过后的剧本是《奥德修斯》的改编版，演员穿着现代寓意强烈的服装，讲述一个和奥德修斯经历差不多，但结局更为悲惨的故事。  
奥德修斯历经千辛万苦，忍受美色、金钱、自由的诱惑，最后回到了家乡，杀死占据家园的敌人，夺回深爱自己的妻子，但最终通过蛛丝马迹发现，这一切都只是一个故事，自己只是一个故事里随着编剧的心情随波逐流任人宰割的角色。  
一个类似《楚门的世界》一样的剧中剧，既需要演员投入，更需要演员抽离后的痛苦。  
“呃……主役让我们的美术来做，实在是太过大胆了一些……”饰演喀尔刻的女演员犹豫着和松本说了她心里的困惑，周围的演员也跟着附和。  
松本皱了皱眉：“你们不相信我的眼光？”  
“不不不……”他们赶忙否定，“只是大家都是科班出身，大野くん没有受过任何系统的学习，有些担心……”  
“说实话，”松本摊了摊手，“我觉得学校里学习的表演课程不如实际来得上手快，比如释放天性那些东西，都不如多读几遍剧本来得深入，”他顿了顿，“而且我相信，演戏是需要天赋的。”

 

松本对于大野作为演员的实力有着超出他人理解的信任，他觉得大野只要认真去做某一样事，一定会完成的特别优秀。  
大野的演技从大学时候陪松本读了一年的剧本就可以看出来了。  
那个时候松本喜欢独自读几遍剧本，把台词大声朗读出来，体会人物的情感波动。但他经常苦于没有人愿意和他来读对手戏，有的时候只能一人分饰几角来练习，虽然加深了对剧本的熟悉程度，但并不能对自己的角色有“入戏”的感觉。松本常常为这件事苦恼，但没什么解决办法。  
直到那次碰到大野，并稀里糊涂地答应做他的模特。  
有天松本实在是忍不住，和大野提出了陪他读剧本的要求，没想到大野竟然很痛快地答应他了。

他们一起读的第一个剧本是典型的《罗密欧和朱丽叶》，松本正好第二天的专业课上要对罗密欧这个角色做一定的解读和分析，也就顺理成章的让大野读其余的所有角色的台词。  
松本本来以为大野只是简单的棒读，和他差不多对一下台词就可以的程度。结果在对罗密欧第一次上场的戏时，大野作为班伏里奥的台词蕴含的性格令松本心惊了一下。  
“……唉！想不到爱神的外表这样温柔，实际上却是如此残暴！”  
作为罗密欧的好兄弟，班伏里奥声音里的同情和为好兄弟难过的悲哀体现的淋漓尽致。松本抬头看了一眼大野，他被大野眼里的投入吸引了。那像是晴朗夜空中的天狼星，蓝色，明亮，忧郁，使大野周围的气氛都变了。  
读到后面朱丽叶出场的时候，大野的声线也随之发生变化，变得柔弱又坚定。到朱丽叶的乳母出场时候，大野的声线又比朱丽叶粗一些。每个角色的变化，大野都有好好把握声音特点和个性、生活习惯相符，看起来完全不像是什么只是帮忙做个人形放音机，而是来认真和松本对戏的同系同学。  
为了不让大野感到尴尬，松本压下心里的惊奇，也打起十二分的精神和大野读剧本。  
就这样，他们一起读了莎士比亚，读了荷马史诗，读了伏尔泰和狄德罗，一直读到大野毕业。

 

时隔多年的读剧本，有的时候大野会过于紧张而显得让人不那么放心，松本就体贴地说些笑话或者两人都知道的剧本捏他来让大野放松。  
渐入佳境，可是松本始终觉得大野缺了一些什么。  
松本觉得过了这么多年，大野的才能似乎随着时间的流逝被一层一层地遮挡在使人感到疲倦困乏的药物后面，他对自我的控制太强烈了，反而缺少某种真实感。  
因此松本建议大野暂时停几天药看看，哪怕是为了回想起来那种一切都失控的感觉也好。

大野也去医院和医生说明自己的情况，医生告诉他药物本来的作用只是治疗，并不是让他将药物当做唯一的解决办法。  
“另外我注意到你来开药的次数，你是不是一直在加药量呢？”医生的笔尖轻轻划过放在桌上的纸张，像是轻描淡写地用指尖划过一层薄薄的、用来遮挡的薄膜、提醒隐藏在薄膜下的秘密：我知道你在那儿。  
大野反而很坦诚：“是的，非常抱歉。”  
“已经吃了几年了吧，”医生很和蔼，“如果没什么反复的话，就慢慢断药吧。”  
“嗯。”

 

松本看了一眼排练厅的表，估摸着大野应该到了，于是给大野又打了个电话。  
“……喂？到了吗？”  
“……到了。”  
“怎么不上来？大家都在等你……”  
“……我……”  
“嗯？”  
“……我需要吃片药……不行……我没办法……没办法见到人……”  
“……你现在在哪里？”  
“……我在停车场……不行我好难受……”  
松本赶快挂了电话冲出排练厅，他一边嘱咐大野赶快吃药，一边跑向停车场。

一辆出租车停在那里，在一片黑白灰的停车场里很是显眼，松本三步并作两步跑到车旁，敲了敲窗户，后座上蜷缩成一团的大野抖了抖，没有抬头看向窗外。  
松本看到大野把头埋在膝盖上，用双手捂着耳朵，呼吸急促。  
他和出租车司机示意了一下，拉开车门就挤到了大野的旁边。大野感觉到有人过来，发抖得更厉害了。  
“大野さん，是我，是我……”松本赶紧把大野环抱在怀里，安抚他的情绪。  
大野缓和了一下，声音闷闷地传出来：“我离不开药……”  
“对不起，是我考虑欠周，”松本道歉，“你吃了药吗？”  
“吃了，但药效发作还得一会儿。”大野把头慢慢地抬起来，“幸好这里人少。”  
松本见大野看起来好多了，犹豫着慢慢地有些不舍得地把环抱住大野的手臂收了回去。他叹着气说：“……大野さん，药物依赖可不太好啊……”  
“我知道……”大野叹了口气，“吃了好几年的药不是说断就断的……”  
“……慢慢克服吧。”松本憋了半天说出一句。

 

4

大野的失眠症和人群恐惧症源于很久之前的校园欺凌，松本也或多或少从社团、系里的师哥师姐那里听说过。

就像是开得最好看的蔷薇总会被最先摘走一样，大野的才能在他刚进入这所大学的时候就被人津津乐道，天生的对艺术和美好的事物有着神奇的嗅觉，笔下和镜头里的景物都体现着超凡脱俗的领悟力和生命力。  
这就很容易招来人性中最不可避免和最肮脏的部分：嫉妒。  
大野的一幅画作被他的同学指认抄袭，连他的老师也听了那些被嫉妒冲昏头脑的风言风语，而他却是个习惯了沉默懒得替自己辩解的性子，任那些同学和老师对他指摘使绊子，他都没什么太多的反应，该画画画画，该睡觉睡觉。甚至连他放在画室里的半成品都被破坏，画布都被割破，大野都没说什么。  
直到有一天，班上的几个好事的同学把他从画室里拖到教室的一块画板下，老师也在，系里一共三十多号人自诩正义之士，对他当着面指指点点，并强制让他把被诬陷抄袭的那幅画现场画出来，大野才意识到这件事如果不说明，这个污名所带来的一系列消极影响，将要像日光照射下的影子一样无法丢弃。  
他看了看门外围观的其他学院各个年级的学生，拿起了画笔。  
大野画了一只飞向天空的凤凰，鲜红色的双翅在黑灰的云雾中挣扎着想要冲破一切。  
和那幅人人说他抄袭的画几乎一模一样。  
屋内屋外的人静静地看着大野一笔一划地在画布上涂抹着颜色和线条，几个小时里竟然没有一个人敢作声，直到他画完。  
大野画完，把笔和调色盘一放，从衣兜里掏出来时不时用来吸烟提神的打火机。  
没人敢拦他。  
他直接把画布点着了。  
凤凰在火焰和浓烟里逐渐变得残缺，热气摇曳着，画里的凤凰一闪一闪的，像是要真的飞出桎梏着它的画框一样。  
做完了这一切的大野，逃也似的离开了那间教室。

从那以后，大野就很难再站在超过两个人的面前，顺利地说出一句话了。  
他也很难再在寂静的夜晚陷入无梦的睡眠。

 

几天的对手戏、独角戏和舞蹈、唱段的稽古已经结束了，松本的剧团团员像是挖到宝一样地对大野充满了旺盛的好奇心，他们因为大野惊人的集中力和堪称CD机的唱功而变得异常的兴奋，每天都会赞叹一万遍松本团长大人英明神武慧眼识人，能摁住这么一个全能的宝贝几年只让他做美术和编舞的工作，直到这么个难度极高又惹人怜爱发人深省的本子出现，才放这个大宝贝出来闪瞎众人的眼睛。  
大野自己也觉得状态很不错，从那次停车场不小心犯病之后，他注意慢慢减少自己的药量，不是直接断开，而是一天比一天吃得少。直到现在，基本上不用吃药就可以站在剧团成员面前，自然地说出早已熟稔的台词。  
只有松本自己心里叫苦不迭，他也想让大野能够尽情地释放自己的才华，一个是因为大野心理上的问题，另一个就是松本的私心了。  
他不想让大野出演其他人的剧，只想让他出演自己导演的剧。

 

单恋是一种什么心情？  
对于松本来说，就是近在咫尺却远在天边。  
早在大学的时候松本就发觉了自己的心思，他想拉着大野的手，带他去看话剧，看电影，和他一起看各种秀，只想和他一起讨论那些艺术作品中的细节，只想和他一起泡杯咖啡读剧本，只想看着他画画，只想和他慢悠悠地抽一支烟。  
可大野的喜好，松本却知之甚少。他就像隔着一层雾一样，松本只知道他喜欢画画，最近几年喜欢一个人跑去海钓，相关的事情就像是校园传说一样地道听途说，本人从来没有和松本聊过这些，倒不如说他几乎没有和松本好好聊过。  
他们之间与那些泛泛的点头之交差不了多少，又比那些交往来得更醇厚，更加浓烈和模糊暧昧。  
而大野太过温柔，他对每个人似乎都像对松本一样地好，一样地随心所欲，一样地善于倾听，一样地不会拒绝。  
这让松本觉得自己这份独占欲是那么的肮脏。

 

“……最后这幕不是很好，”松本在稽古的时候把脑袋上绑着白毛巾的大野叫到了角落里，手里拿着已经卷成一个筒的剧本，“这幕想表现的梦醒后的崩溃，你的表演只是让我觉得你没有那么地痛苦……”  
大野点点头：“我明白，不过最后这里将近十几分钟的独角戏让我这个半路出家的新人来做……你可真会出难题啊松本さん。”说完，他盯着松本穿着的限量版的运动鞋的鞋尖不知道在想些什么。  
松本忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，故意说：“你这是在抱怨我吗？”松本看着大野因为低头而露出来的一小截后颈，那上面有汗水流过的痕迹，而他竟然控制不住地想把鼻尖凑上去，闻闻那个味道。  
“是啊，”大野挠挠鼻尖，“快到最后大彩排的日子了，还是觉得没底。”  
“放心，你是天才。”松本还是没忍住，伸手揉了一把大野被汗水蒸腾后显得软趴趴的头发，然后玩笑似地往大野的T恤上擦了擦，被大野一个闪身躲开了。  
松本的手突然僵在了空中，他后知后觉地想起自己对眼前这个暗恋的前辈做了怎样略微亲昵的动作。  
“满头都是汗就不要再摸啦……”大野小声地解释着。  
“还不快拿毛巾擦擦。”松本说完，有些慌乱地从角落离开了。

不行了。  
被封存已久的感情经不住这么长时间的共处，更何况大野又是以松本最喜欢的样子每天出现，在他眼前说出他亲自写下的台词。  
站在人群中央时候的神采，和休息时候的随意，以及时不时出现的脆弱和疲惫，都像容易成瘾的镇静药物一样吸引着松本，像是一个吸着女士香烟的人突然开始抽烟草味更重的雪茄，他再也回不到那个只要能说上话就好的暗恋者模式了，他想要更多。  
不行了。

 

5

大野本来是非常非常讨厌麻烦事的。

麻烦事有许多，比如被不怎么熟悉的后辈邀请吃饭，被前辈要求送一幅画，被要求做不太想做的工作，在休息日突然被一个电话叫去餐厅吃饭。  
所以大野是他们剧团出了名的难约到，几乎就看不到他在剧团成员出没的餐厅出现过。  
因此当大野出现在带妆联排前的饭局上时，所有的役者和工作人员都震惊了。

“大野さん？？？”  
他们都吃惊地看着刚打开包间门的大野，异口同声地喊着。  
“呃……不是你们叫我过来的吗？”大野一脸问号地看着这群人，然后游移着视线寻找那个半夜给他发短信要他过来的罪魁祸首。  
松本见大野到了，有些摇晃地站了起来，冲他摆了摆手：“这里这里！没想到你真的来了。”  
大野费力地从一群已经东倒西歪的人堆里穿过，坐到了松本身边，喘了口气：“……我刚准备吃白菜锅，蔬菜都准备好了……”  
“结果你还是来了。”松本喝得有点多，他眼睛亮亮地看着大野，“是不是因为我的短信，是不是！”  
“……对啊，”大野依旧非常直率，他稍微吃了两口烤肉，给自己开了罐啤酒，“不是大团长的短信我还不打算来呢。”  
松本嘿嘿嘿地笑着，身体不受控制地想往大野身上倒。  
“……松润……你喝了多少……？”大野有些担心地看着他。  
旁边的二番俳优大大咧咧地替只会看着大野笑成烂柿子的松本回答：“还好啦，保证明天能按时精神抖擞地去看彩排！”  
“你又不是他，你怎么知道。”大野皱着眉头瞪了一眼那个平时看起来有点傻气的大男孩，没说什么，和服务生要了碗解酒汤。  
“大野……大野さん……”松本看着大野一直在笨手笨脚地给他倒端过来的解酒汤，仿佛不知道他在干嘛一样定定地看着大野的手，一边不停地叫大野的名字，叫得大野耳尖一阵热。  
“……庆功宴再喝多啊，现在才只是个鼓舞士气的饭局就喝成这样……”大野在讲话分散自己的注意力，不让自己对从松本那里传来的炙热视线有所动摇。  
“大野さん！”松本最后终于伸手抓住了大野的手，“大野さん……果然是天才……”  
大野的手一顿，他把松本紧紧抓着的手指轻轻挣开，看着趴在桌子上睡过去的松本，喃喃地说：“我根本……不是什么天才……”

到最后散场的时候，大野也喝得有点晕，他站在居酒屋门口看着已经睡熟的松本被几个朋友驾着坐进出租车里，深栗色的头发被夜风吹得有些乱，随意地撒在他白皙的、如同雕塑一般的脸颊上。  
大野清醒了一点，他和那群人挥手说了再见之后，独自站在街边等着订的出租车到。  
他又在心里默默地过着台词和走位，过到四分之一的时候车终于来了，大野打了个小小的哈欠，坐上了车。  
车窗外的街道看起来很空，车子开得很快，司机大叔可能是累了，不愿意说话，大野也乐得安静。  
他又一次地想起了松本喝醉时候看他的眼神，温柔，蔓延着莫名的某种情绪。  
大野坐在车上，轻轻叹了口气。

 

大野暗地里喜欢松本很长时间了，长到他快忘记是什么时候开始的。  
是空教室里的偶遇，还是开学式上被其他人包围住的人群中的惊鸿一瞥，大野已经记不清了，他应该要记得的，可随着这份喜欢越来越深入骨髓，最初的惊艳也好或者好感也好，反而变得不那么重要。  
重要的是他喜欢松本，可松本那么的温柔，像是一个光芒万丈的天使，对每个人都闪耀着温和的光辉，激励他们向前迈进，变得更好。  
大野知道松本对每个人都温柔得要命，他可以帮喝多了的朋友抠喉咙催吐，可以贴心地为每个后辈准备打车回去的零钱，可以在早上对心神不宁的自己说一句“加油”。  
这样随性又脆弱的自己，实在是抵挡不住他的温柔，也没有办法去守护这种温柔。

大野回了家，把一直随身带着的药瓶丢在抽屉里，然后一头扎到了床上，强迫自己不要多想，不要想关于松本的事情。  
沉入睡眠之前，他心里默默地希望，明天的彩排可以顺利地度过。

 

剧场的布景已经布置好了，旋转舞台和灯光在演员到来之前也在松本的监督下调整得差不多了，就等着演员们到剧场里，上台排演一边，再对灯光角度或者强弱做一些调整。  
宿醉之后的松本一边揉着刺痛的太阳穴，一边眯着眼睛严肃认真地核对细节，有时候还亲自站上舞台指挥追光和定点光，一遍遍地订对灯光本。  
就在这个时候，大野智比其他的所有演员先到了。  
他站在剧场的后面，把包放在了最后一排的空座上，默默地看着扛着道具和音箱的忙碌的人群，以及在人群之中，虽然脸上透露着一些疲惫，但依旧兴奋热情地闪闪发光的松本。  
真好啊。  
大野想着，索性直接坐在自己的包旁边，观赏起了舞台慢慢从一个木板高台变成另一个世界观的架构。

松本其实早就发现大野提前到了，无奈手里的活儿比较重要，他先和灯光师交接完灯光本里需要注意的地方之后，径直几步就走到了大野身边。  
“看什么呢？”松本出声，把正专注地盯着舞台装置的大野吓得不轻。  
“吓死了……我在看那个舞台装置啦……”大野指了指，“不是自己画的还有点小不爽……”  
“嗯……稍微有些瑕疵……”松本顺着大野的手指看过去，皱起了眉头，“彩排时候先暂时这样吧，等彩排完了让道具组的过来调整一下。”  
“或者我现在就能给你改好。”大野眼睛晶亮晶亮地看着松本。  
松本叹了口气：“你有工具吗？”  
“随身都带着。”  
大野从包里拿出了一只画笔和一个调色盘，和道具组借了些颜料，三下两下就配出和原来做好的道具版上一样的颜色，他轻轻松松地一手撑着跳上了对普通人来说有些高的舞台，嘎吱嘎吱地走到了背景板跟前，甩开笔画了起来。  
松本见状，也不好说什么，扭头继续和灯光师核对去了。

大野画完，又借来剪刀修了修边边角角的东西，他觉得自己完成得很完美，想回身叫松本过来看看。  
与此同时，松本坐在灯光师身边，正要对最后一幕的聚光灯和追光进行测试。  
就在大野转向松本的一瞬间，舞台上所有亮着的灯光和墙壁上照明用的壁灯全部暗了下来，从大野的头顶上、剧场的两个高处的拐角以及舞台后面的两个角，四面八方都打来了刺眼的、明亮的光束，将大野笼罩在炫目的白光中。  
“就是这样，追光要一直追着他的动作，不要让他跑到黑暗里就行。”松本满意地看了看效果，拍了拍灯光师的肩。  
“松本さん……大野さん好像有点不对劲……”灯光师愣愣地对松本说。

大野站在聚光灯下，双手捂着眼睛，他颤抖着慢慢把手放下，茫然失措地在台下的黑暗中，想要寻找松本，然后他终于忍受不了了，笔直地倒了下去。

 

6

大野感觉自己被海水淹没了。

潮湿的、冰冷的、有着漩涡的海水狠狠地抽打在他的身上，他想呼喊，但冥冥之中大海里传出来某个沉重的声音，告诉他不要喊叫，不要控诉，不要说话。  
大野自己也知道，喊叫是没有任何结果的。不如就这么沉默下去，随着波浪起伏，忍受刺骨的冰冷。  
可他渴望温暖，渴望某种赞扬，渴望某个重要的人对他张开的怀抱。  
大野在墨色的海水中闭上了双眼，他感到自己在下沉、下沉。  
如果那么害怕的话，沉到海底也就不会有人伤害自己了，也不会有那么多莫名其妙的注视，没有那么强烈的光。  
光……  
光？  
大野又一次睁开了眼睛，他注意到总是漆黑的海底，竟然有着粼粼闪闪的光芒，在围绕着自己的身体游移。  
那光芒不同于他见过的所有光，它柔软、温和，在冰冷的海水里缓缓地向大野延伸出温度，并不强求，也不离开，只是在他身边，像是在看着他一样。  
大野艰难地从水里伸出一只手，探着去触碰那丝光芒。光随着大野搅动起水流的手臂绕了两圈，并没有让他碰到。  
大野更想去摸摸看了，他努力地伸展着已经变得僵硬的身体，用指尖去触碰那一缕温柔的光芒。  
再一寸……再一寸……  
他用尽全力，终于碰到那丝游动的光芒。  
一瞬间，大野感到被长期的寒冷和潮湿浸泡的身体像是被某个温暖的、干燥的、柔软的东西包裹起来一样，他欣喜地摸着骤然扩大的光环，他知道热量都是从这些本不应该出现在海底的光芒来的。  
“……大野さん……大野さん……”  
一个声音，从很遥远的地方传来，大野模模糊糊地听到像是在叫着他的名字。他不想离开现在的温暖和孤独，他还想继续抚摸如同丝绸一样温暖质感的光。可光像是在督促他听到那一声声呼唤似的，在不停地游移。  
“……大野さん……智……智……”  
声音越来越响亮，光芒的游移速度也越来越快，光像是被这些呼喊声激励着一样越来越亮、越来越广阔，直到把大野完全的吞没在刺眼却温和的光芒中。

大野一睁眼，发现松本着急地拿着沾湿的毛巾擦着他的额头。  
“……松本さん……水好冷……”  
松本愣了一下，见醒来的大野眨着眼睛看着他，松了一大口气，松本忍不住把比自己体型小得多的前辈一把抱在怀里，声音有些发颤：“醒来就好……醒来就好……”  
大野趴在松本的肩头看了看周围，一圈工作人员和刚到的演员们都在关心地看着他。  
松本注意到大野在看周围的人，想伸手遮住他的眼睛，结果被大野拦住了。  
“……我不害怕人群了……”大野怔怔地说，“我看见大家，反而觉得很安心……”  
“可……”松本还想说什么，结果被大野打断了。  
“怎么办啊松润……”大野耷拉着眉毛，苦笑着对松本说，“我好像变得害怕起了聚光灯。”

 

“怎么办，还有三天就要正式演出了，换角绝对来不及，可大野さん那个样子……”合作的编剧之一急得在松本的办公室里团团转，“拍海报时候的闪光灯他也受不了！他那个样子根本就没法上台嘛……”  
“大野さん有去看过医生吗？”在一旁的二番担心地问。  
松本靠在椅子上，手里无意识地在快速翻着剧本，两眼无神地盯着天花板：“去看了。”  
“医生怎么说？”  
“医生也不清楚到底是怎么回事……不过他的人群恐惧症算是误打误撞地治好了……”  
“……要不换一个剧组里的其他群演……？”  
“不行！”松本用力地把剧本摔在桌上，“他是我这部剧的主演，如果他没法上台，那我这部剧就不上了。”说完，他从办公室走了出去。

大野就站在离办公室不远的阳台上，静静地看着远处冒起来的青烟。  
松本走近，站在了他的身边。大野觉察出有人过来了，回头看了一眼，一见是松本，便什么都没说，转回头继续望着远处的未知的那个点。  
松本从兜里掏出了一盒烟。他不经常吸烟，但有的时候需要熬夜或者应酬，他也会抽上那么一两根。松本也学着大野把目光投到远处，“嚓”地点燃了叼在嘴里的一支烟。  
“把我撤下去吧。”大野突然说。  
松本点烟的手僵在了半空。  
“我太麻烦了。”大野又补充着说，“对你来说，负担太重了。”  
松本就那么怔怔地看着大野好看的侧脸，一句话都说不出来。  
“先回去吧……”松本憋出一句，“回去睡一觉也许就好了。”  
“那主役的事……”  
“没关系，”松本又忍不住揉了揉大野的头发，“我来想办法就好。”

 

松本晚上怎么也睡不着。  
他联系了一个又一个有才华而且关系相当不错的话剧演员，有几个因为时间太赶望而却步，有几个因为朋友关系答应了下来，而又在松本的犹豫后婉拒了。  
他自己也说不清这种执拗的劲头是哪里来的，就好像有什么东西在他潜意识里告诉他就这么做，只有大野智才能站在你的舞台上，只有他站上去，你的舞台才是最完美的舞台。  
可松本不想把大野逼成那样。  
大野应该是自由的、随意的，而不是痛苦的、脆弱的。  
松本翻身下床，随便披了一件外套，拿着手机出了门。他想趁没有人的时候出门走走，也许能让自己冷静下来，再邀请那几位朋友帮忙救火。

回过神来，松本发现自己已经不知不觉地走到了剧场门口。  
深夜的剧场附近一个人都没有，庭院里贴着的新剧概念海报上还清清楚楚地标着自己和大野的名字。  
松本掏出钥匙，走上前轻轻地打开了剧场的门。

以前的时候，松本经常一个人深更半夜跑到空无一人的剧场里，呼吸着刚刚布置好的布景上新鲜的颜料和胶水的味道，然后在一片漆黑中站上舞台，对没有人的观众席表演着一遍遍盯下来排练的剧的台词，想象每个人在舞台上都会怎样地按照剧本绽放出自己的亦或是角色的光芒。  
大野身上的光芒，比任何一个人都强烈和炫目。  
松本从见到他的第一眼，就比任何人都明白这一点。

松本打开剧场观众席后面的门，发出了“咣当”一声。  
“谁？”  
黑暗中传来一个很轻的声音，松本一听就听出来是谁了。  
“大野さん？”  
“啊……是松润啊……”一个小小的站在舞台中央的身影站了起来，“这么晚了为什么不回去休息啊？”  
“这话应该是我问你吧……”松本无奈地回了句，伸手摸索着打开了几个相对来说光线柔和的壁灯，“不好好回家休息，半夜一个人来这里很危险的，受伤可不好。”  
“我知道啊……”大野嘟囔着说，“……我只是不甘心啊……”  
松本愣了愣，了然地笑了起来：“你还真的是一直都没变呢……还是会在私下里自己琢磨的类型啊……”  
“……不要提读剧本的事情啦……那纯粹是我很闲……”大野越说声音越小。  
“是是是，不是因为想和我读剧本的感觉一样，也不是想读好，只是为了消磨时间我懂得……”松本故意这么说，他一屁股坐在了舞台的边上，两条大长腿乱晃着，“大野さん到底是来做什么的？”  
“……我想试试克服害怕聚光灯的毛病，可不知道该怎么办，”大野有些泄气地跟着坐在了松本身边，像是被抽去了支撑身体的力气一样地倒在了松本的肩头，“松润有什么可以让演员克服恐惧的办法吗？”  
松本压下心里蠢蠢欲动想要搂住大野的冲动，他咳了几声，认真回忆起还在大学里上表演课的时候，老师是怎么让演员释放天性的。  
“啊！我想起来一个办法。”  
“什么办法！”  
“……就是，可能需要你忍耐一下。”  
“没关系的，”大野弯弯的眼尾柔和地看着松本，“没关系的。”

 

松本润把所有的追光和定点灯打开，白色的看起来略微冷冽但充满热度的灯光都汇聚在了舞台的中央，大野站在光晕最集中的地方，紧紧地闭着双眼。  
松本按完总控台上的按钮之后，快步地跑上了舞台，站在大野身后。  
“想象一下观众席里，”松本慢慢伸出了右手，缓缓握住大野的手腕，“坐满了想要看你在舞台上舞蹈、欢笑、痛苦的人，他们你都不认识，但却紧紧地把目光黏在你的身体上。”  
大野的呼吸突然开始变得有些急促，松本捕捉到了这个讯息，他的手徐徐向上，慢慢地抚摸着大野的手臂。  
“像这样……慢慢地在你的身体上划过……你的身体、你的精神、你的语言，都是你的作品……”突然，松本的手用力掐了大野的胳膊一把，“他们会伤害你，”然后松本又轻轻地、怜爱地抚过刚才掐过的地方，“他们也会爱你。”  
大野开始轻轻地颤抖，他有些摇晃，松本赶紧往前挪了挪，好让自己的胸膛能够支撑万一倒下的大野。  
接着，松本的左手也伸了出来，他的宽大的手掌完全遮盖住了大野闭合着的眼睑上。  
“慢慢睁开眼睛，不要害怕，我就在你身边。”松本轻声地在大野耳边说着。  
大野听着松本的话，慢慢地先眯着眼睛，从松本的指缝里往外看去。  
“你看到了什么？”  
“……光……松润的手指……被光打得罩上了一层红色的光晕……”  
“害怕吗？”  
“还好……”  
“继续想象台下的观众。”  
大野刚刚稳定下来的呼吸节奏又变得紊乱了起来，他仿佛一条被丢上海岸的鱼，呼吸困难。  
松本很心疼，但他咬了咬牙，继续说着：“下面我要把手放开了。”  
“不……”  
大野还没说完，松本就把左手放了下来。  
大野眼前一片白光。  
他什么都看不到了。  
松本扶着已经要倒下去的大野，大声说：“大野さん！大野さん你再看看观众席！告诉我你看到了什么！”  
大野勉强地朝观众席看去。  
一片漆黑。  
在聚光灯的照射下，观众席变得一团漆黑，比刚才大野一个人摸黑站在台上的时候还要深邃的黑色。  
大野愣愣地说：“一片漆黑……”  
“你能看到我放在第一排的背包吗？”  
“……看不到……”  
松本如释重负地笑了起来，胸膛的震动带着大野的后背也变得麻麻的。  
“聚光灯下，真正呼吸的，只有演员而已。”松本把大野扳过来，低头直视着大野有些含着眼泪的眼睛，“但是你不同，站在这里的，除了你，还会有我。”  
大野有些困惑地看着松本：“可你……不会上台啊……”  
“我的剧本、我的指导、我的舞台，都和你在一起。”松本看着大野，眼神莫名地柔和，像是化掉的蜜糖，“我的舞台，就是为了你而做的。”  
大野的表情从困惑变成了恍然大悟，他想了想，又回头直视着前方。  
地板上的光晕里只有自己，从来都只有自己。  
松本只是站在光晕外，用若即若离的胸膛支持着自己。  
“释放自己的自由吧，大野さん。”大野想起了很久之前松本拿着《罗密欧与朱丽叶》的剧本，挑衅地对自己挑了挑眉。  
释放天性，吗。

“……这种狂暴的快乐往往预示着狂暴的结局。”  
大野回身，眼睛亮亮地看着松本。  
松本马上反应了过来：“在那欢愉的时刻，就像血和火药。”  
“一吻……即逝。”  
大野贴近了松本，轻轻地吻了他的唇一下。  
看着愣怔的松本，大野温和地拉长了眼尾，勾出了一个与炫目的聚光灯不同的温柔的微笑：“谢谢你，松润。”

 

7

结果当然很好。

这个别出心裁的剧本像松本的其他剧一样大热，但不知道为什么，似乎大家首场以后就不是冲着松本润这个名头来的了。  
大家更多地讨论那位主演剧中精湛的演技和奇妙的歌喉、精准控制的舞姿，以及最后那场长达十五分钟的独角戏。  
那场独角戏中，主演那么精瘦的身体只是随意地穿着一件白色的T恤，在聚光灯下崩溃、痛苦、流泪，随后黯然失色地回到现实。  
梦终究是梦，剧本终究只是剧本，世界不会因为梦或者剧本而发生改变，人也一样。

“你现在可是红得不得了呢。”二番手打趣地对刚卸完妆的大野说，遭到了大野一个白眼加上一脚的攻击。  
“确实，”松本从记者阵里逃回后台，撑着化妆台看着大野，“怎么，要不要给你签个公司找个经纪人？”  
“不要，”大野一边用海绵蘸着化妆水使劲地搓着脸，一边没什么好声气地回答，“如果是松润我可以考虑考虑。”  
松本笑了：“你就是想走我还不一定放你走呢。”  
“为什么呢？”大野转头看着松本，嘴角挑起一个不怀好意的笑，“莫非……”  
“你想什么，我可不会放走你这么一个摇钱树。”松本假正经地说。  
“哦……”大野扬扬眉毛，“那我去另一个剧团帮你赚点外快总可以吧？”  
“不行！”松本下意识地反驳，随即又从大野的窃笑里发现这是个陷阱，有些脸红，“喂！”  
“不跟你闹了，庆功宴要准时来啊！”  
“诶……好麻烦……”  
“……我开车带你过去，卸完妆来车库找我，不然我就天天让你背台词。”  
“好啦好啦我知道啦……”

 

松本关上门的时候，大野放下了手里的海绵。  
只不过是药物依赖变成了另一种依赖而已。  
大野想。  
但，甘之如饴。

 

——end


End file.
